


Shopping

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League Action (Cartoon), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One sentence fiction. The Sewer King smiled as soon as his children returned.





	Shopping

I never created Batman TAS.

The Sewer King smiled as soon as his children returned with food and jewelry.

THE END


End file.
